Remembrance
by ArkansasPrincess72482
Summary: Ponyboy gets some revenge after hearing some Socs talking about Dally and Johnny. PonyboyOC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stay Gold

Summary: Ponyboy gets a little payback and something more that he didn't expect. Ponyboy/OC

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders

Suzie Corene sat in her third hour algebra class, ignoring the teacher and staring down at the note her best friend, Melanie had just passed her. She unfolded the paper carefully and read what it said.

_Which Greaser would you most want to kiss?_

Suzie glanced over at her friend, a shocked expression on her face. Suzie was from the west side. Her dad was a lawyer and her mom worked at the local bank. Her older brother was Jake Corene, the quaterback on the football team at school. They we're considered socials or socs. Greasers we're the rough kids from the east side. Guys like Ponyboy Curtis and Curly Shepard. Suzie turned in her seat and glanced at the greaser with the light brown hair sitting a few feet behind her. His greenish-gray eyes we're cold as he stared past her toward the front of the room but Suzie thought he was a pretty handsome boy. He was seventeen and a senior. She had heard rumors that he had been a pretty okay guy until about three years earlier when two of his friend's had died. She didn't know much more about him except that his brother, Sodapop was married to some greaser girl. All the soc girls said it wouldn't last long. Melanie's older sister, Marcia said that they only said that because Sodapop was really goodlooking and they we're all jealous.

Suzie looked around to make sure noone was watching before she wrote back:

_Ponyboy Curtis, I guess._

Suzie had just handed the note back when the bell rang, letting them know school was over. She grabbed her books and hurried out of the room. She was almost to her locker when Melanie caught up with her and gave her a serious look.

"Ponyboy Curtis. Are you serious?" Melanie asked, leaning back against the roll of lockers as Suzie grabbed her homework.

"He's kind of cute," Suzie said, avoiding Melanie's gaze. Melanie let her gaze follow a few senior guys down the hall, socs of course as she thought about what Suzie had said.

"Yeah, I guess he's kind of cute," Melanie replied, looking back towards her friend, "but he's mean." Suzie rolled her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't like Melanie but Melanie could be really obnoxious sometimes.

"How would you know how he is, Mel?" Suzie asked, "Besides I said he was goodlooking, not that I wanted to marry him." The hurt look that came over Melanie's face made Suzie feel bad.

"I'm sorry, Mel," Suzie said, shutting her locker door and starting down the hall with Melanie by her side.

"No, your right, Suz," Melanie replied, "I don't know how he is but I've heard a lot of rumors. Like he became a really bad guy after his friend's died."

"Marcia actually met his friend's once. The ones that died, I mean," Melanie said. Suzie looked at her curiously so Melanie continued.

"Their names we're Johnny and Dallas. Marcia said Dallas was a real jerk but Johnny was pretty nice," Melanie said, "I couldn't believe she would say that about a greaser but she said he even took up for her and Cherry when Dallas was bothering them." A look of interest and surprise came over Suzie's face.

"Did she meet Ponyboy?" Suzie asked. Melanie smiled knowingly at her.

"Suzie has a crush on a greaser," Melanie teased. Suzie rolled her eyes and pushed her best friend.

"I didn't say I had a crush on him. I just wanted to know," Suzie said.

Ponyboy threw his books in his locker and started walking down the hall by himself. He glared at a soc who had the nerve to look his way. He had turned seventeen a few months earlier and he was thinking about Johnny with it being around the anniversary of his death and everything. He wasn't in the mood to be around any soc. He hadn't even talked to Cherry since the night of the rumble. The night Dallas died. He didn't want to talk to Cherry but he couldn't make himself hate her no matter how hard he tried. He hated Randy and the other socs. He ran his fingers through his hair and was just about to turn the corner onto another hall but stopped when he heard the voices.

"Yeah, Randy said Dallas Winston got what he deserved for helping those two greasers get away after what they did to Bob," a male voice, a soc voice said from around the corner. Ponyboy narrowed his eyes and seriously considered walking around the corner and making the soc sorry but he had promised Darry he would stay out of trouble at school.

"All greasers deserve that," another soc replied, slamming his locker shut, "That boy Johnny deserved what he got too.He should have known better than to mess with a soc."

Ponyboy glared across the hall toward the opposite wall. Anyone who looked at him would probably think he could burn holes through the wall just with his eyes and he wanted to. He refused to break his promise to Darry but that didn't mean he couldn't get some payback away from school.


	2. Chapter 2

SodaNDallysgrl410-Thanks. I really worked hard to get that to work but I'm still going to show a soft, sweet side to Ponyboy as well.

IAmOnlyMe- I still can't get that divider thing to work for me. I'm trying to think of something to do for a divider.

DreamerandReckless- Don't worry about that. I wouldn't want him to be mean to his brothers either. :)

SuperDope- I used to not like OC's either but sometimes if you want something to happen you just have to have one. :)

...L...

Ponyboy walked across the pavement to the gas station where his brother, Sodapop worked. He stepped into the garage causing Steve and Sodapop to glance at him from under the hood of a car. Sodapop gave Ponyboy a goofy smile.

"Hey, how was school?" Sodapop asked. Steve smiled knowingly and lowered the hood on the car as Sodapop stepped out from under it.

"Okay, I guess," Ponyboy said, sighing, "heard some guys talking about Dally and Johnny again." Sodapop sighed and walked over to where Ponyboy was standing.

"Their always gonna talk like that. You can't let it get to you," Sodapop said as he washed his hands off in the sink. Sodapop grabbed his wallet and all three of them stepped outside to start on their way home. Ponyboy shook his head.

"Yeah, Soda, I know but it's been three years. I wish they would just talk about something else," Ponyboy replied, being careful not to let Sodapop know how much it was really affecting him. He didn't want his brother to know how upset it had been making him lately. Steve pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it.

"Sandy's getting pretty worried about you, Ponyboy," Steve said, glancing at Sodapop. Sodapop nodded.

"Yeah, she is. After we got Kayla to sleep last night she told me she was worried about all the fights you've been getting into these last few years," Sodapop said. Ponyboy couldn't help but smile. Sandy had come back a year after she was sent to live with her grandparents. Sodapop found out that she hadn't even seen the letter that came back to him and that the reason she wasn't aloud to see it was because she was pregnant. She finally managed to convince her parents that she needed Soda and that he needed her.

...L...

Later that night Ponyboy grabbed the phone off the hook in the kitchen after Steve, Darry, Two Bit and Sodapop had gone outside to play football. Sandy was sitting on the porch watching them along with Evie and Two Bit's little sister, Katrina. Ponyboy dialed in a number and waited impatiently for someone to answer.

On the fourth ring someone finally answered the phone.

"What?" Curly Shepard replied on the other end of the line. Ponyboy sighed in relief. He had been afraid that Tim would answer the phone and then Darry would find out that he was talking to Curly again.

"Hey Curly. It's Ponyboy. I need some information," Ponyboy said quickly as he peeked in through the living room and out the front door to make sure noone had come in and was listening to his phone conversation.

"What kind of information?" Curly asked.

"I need to know if there are any guys at school that hang out with Randy. You know, the soc that was friend's with Bob Sheldon?" Ponyboy said.

"Yeah, Jake Corene does," Curly replied. Ponyboy wrote the name down on a slip of paper that was laying on the stove.

"Thanks, Curly. Bye," Ponyboy said before quickly hanging up the phone, grabbing the slip of paper and slipping out the back so nobody would notice he left and he wouldn't have to answer any questions.

...L...

Well, there is chapter 2. I got 8 reviews for chapter one and I am so happy. Thank you guys so much. Keep reviewing and tell me if there is something that needs to be changed. I'm also looking for a beta so if anyone is interested let me know in a review because my e-mail isn't working right now. I would also like to add that I realize it wasn't extremely good how I jumped straight from the information about Sandy to Ponyboy's conversation but I wanted to make sure that you all got plenty information on how things worked out with Sandy.

Lisa


	3. Chapter 3

Suzie walked out of class with Melanie right behind her.

"He was watching you all through class," Melanie whispered before glancing back at the boy walking out of a class a few feet behind them. Suzie glanced back a little curious as to why Ponyboy Curtis would be watching her.

It was fourth hour study hall. The only class besides algebra that Suzie even had with Ponyboy.

"Why would he be watching me?" Suzie asked, watching Melanie as she walked down the hall toward the cafeteria.

"I don't know. I just know he was," Melanie replied as they walked into the cafeteria. Suzie rolled her eyes and grabbed a tray.

A few minutes later they sat down at the table they usually sat at and began eating their lunch.

A few tables over Ponyboy sat across from Curly Shepard watching the girl he knew was Jake's sister.

"So how are you going to get payback and stay out of trouble at the same time?" Curly asked, picking up his chocolate milk and taking a long drink.

"It's simple. I'm going to take out his sister," Ponyboy said causing Curly to almost choke on his milk.

"Your going to what?" Curly asked, Ponyboy shot him a quick smile.

"You heard me. I'm going to take out Suzie Corene," Ponyboy said, popping a french fry into his mouth.

"She's a soc. She isn't going to go out with you," Curly replied, glancing back toward where Suzie was sitting.

"I don't know. She sure watches me a lot," Ponyboy replied. Curly shook his head.

"Even if she went out with you it wouldn't work. You hate socs especially after what happened with Dally and Johnny," Curly said, "and sure you'd make Jake mad but how is that gonna get payback for something like what Jake did." Ponyboy's smile grew wider.

"He'll start the fight," Ponyboy said, staring over Curly's shoulder at Suzie, "then no matter what happens all I have to do is tell the truth."

L

Suzie and Melanie we're walking down the road away from school when the two boys walked out of the alley.

"Hey ladies," the shorter one with the confident smile said. They we're greasers and Suzie had no idea what she was supposed to do. She wanted to run but she was out in the open so she didn't see how much trouble she was actually in. The second greaser was Ponyboy Curtis. His eyes we're on Suzie as he leaned against the brick wall of the post office.

"You ladies want to go to a movie with us on Friday night," the shorter one continued. Suzie just stared at him, a shocked expression on her face.

"Well, that would be nice," Melanie replied, batting her eyelashes at him, "but we aren't aloud to date hoods." Ponyboy shot Melanie a glare but Curly just walked over and put his arm possessively around her shoulders. Ponyboy leaned against the wall, still watching Suzie.

"That wasn't very nice," Curly said, pulling Melanie close to him. Melanie glanced around Curly at Suzie, a fearful expression on her face. Suzie glared at Ponyboy.

"Why don't you and your friend just leave us alone?" Suzie asked. Ponyboy gave Curly a sly smile.

" We just wanted to ask you out," Ponyboy said, trying not think that the annoyed look that came over the socs face was actually kind of cute.

"Well, my friend told you guys that we don't want to go," Suzie said, trying to act like she wasn't scared.

"She doesn't have to go out with him," Ponyboy replied. Suzie looked at him suspiciously.

"Okay, then why did he ask?" Suzie asked, glancing at Melanie who was still trying to get away from the shorter greaser.

"We wanted to be sure you would go with me," Ponyboy replied, giving Suzie his best innocent look. Suzie looked at him for a minute thinking about what he had just said.

"What if I don't want to?" Suzie said.Curly smiled at Suzie and let go of Melanie.

"Then I'll just call your brother and explain the whole situation to him," Ponyboy replied, smiling at Suzie.

L

That Friday Suzie waited impatiently in a seat at the Nightly Double for Ponyboy. She had agreed to the date so Jake wouldn't have gotten in a fight. She worried about Jake because she knew his big mouth got him into trouble a lot. The white spaghetti strap dress she was wearing looked great on her and she knew it. She wore it because technically it was her first date. She almost started crying when that thought went through he mind. It was her first date and she had been forced into it by a greaser. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She must have fallen asleep because she awoke when he sat down beside her.

"Get here early?" Ponyboy asked, glancing at Suzie. Suzie just nodded without even looking at him. She stared at the huge movie screen in front of her.

"What did you tell your parents?" Ponyboy asked, turning his attention from Suzie to the movie.

"I told them I was going to go study with Melanie," Suzie said, "she said she would cover for me." Ponyboy nodded again. Suzie turned on him suddenly.

"Why did you really ask me out?" Suzie asked, staring at him and waiting for his answer. Ponyboy stared straight ahead. Not really surprised at the question.

"To make your brother mad," Ponyboy said, deciding there was really no reason to lie to her then. Suzie was surprised by his answer but she knew she shouldn't have been.

"I thought you weren't going to tell him," Suzie exclaimed. Ponyboy glared at Suzie, his icy greenish-gray eyes glaring into Suzie's blue eyes.

"I lied," Ponyboy said calmly. Suzie was close to tears and she was afraid she was going to start crying in front of Ponyboy and she really didn't want to. She was hurt in so many different ways she didn't know what to do.

"Please don't. I don't want Jake to get into another fight," Suzie said pleading with Ponyboy as he turned his attention back to the movie.

"That's too bad," Ponyboy replied, "he said some things about my friends. I don't like people talking about my friends." Ponyboy was silent the rest of the movie. He tried not to let himself notice that she was crying. A part of him wanted to hold her and tell her it was going to be okay. He didn't understand why he felt that way about a soc.

L

Ponyboy walked Suzie back to the railroad tracks where the tracks separated the east and west sides of town. They both walked in silence until Suzie grabbed his arm when he started to turn and leave her to make her way home alone. Ponyboy stared down at her. He could see the desperation clearly in Suzie's eyes.

"Ponyboy, please don't tell Jake. It will just make things worse," Suzie said, searching his eyes to try to see if she was getting through to him, "Please, it would mean more than you know." Ponyboy stared down at the girl. He admired her for being able to be as strong as she was and to spend the whole night worried about her brother and not even thinking of herself.

"I don't know," Ponyboy replied. Suzie smiled at him and leaned close to him to kiss his cheek. Ponyboy almost laughed out loud. He had went out with a lot of girls but none of them had ever kissed his cheek. He just smiled at Suzie when she pulled away.

L

Sorry it took so long to get up this chapter. Just so you all know, I already have the whole story written. It's just a matter of proofreading the chapters and posting them, Lisa.


	4. Chapter 4

Sandy was sitting on the couch with a sleeping Kayla in her arms when Ponyboy walked in. For a moment he was worried because Kayla usually slept all night. Sandy noticed the worried expression on his face and gave him a smile.

"It's okay," Sandy said, glancing down at her daughter, "she just had a nightmare." Ponyboy nodded and walked over to sit beside Sandy on the couch.

"Why isn't Soda up too?" Ponyboy asked, brushing a strand of light brown hair out of Kayla's eyes. Ponyboy was as proud of the little two year old as Sodapop was. She was a beautiful little girl.

"He was tired. I told him to stay in bed." Sandy asked. Ponyboy nodded. He had told everyone he was going to see a movie because he had learned to tell Darry where he was going a long time ago. He just left out the part that he was taking a soc with him.

Sandy had noticed how tense Ponyboy had been the last few days. She had assumed that it had been because it was around the time Johnny and Dallas had died three years earlier. Tonight he just seemed more tense than usual and she wanted to help him. Sodapop had told her not to try to help Ponyboy because it might upset him but Sandy couldn't help it. Ponyboy was one of the best people she had ever met and over the past few months she had seen the old Ponyboy, the one he was before Dally and Johnny went a way, only a few times but she had seen it. It was the new Ponyboy that scared her though. The tough one that tried way too hard to be like Dally. Sandy watched him for a few minutes. A little afraid of what his reaction to her question might be.

"Ponyboy, are you doing okay?" Sandy asked. She watched patiently for his reaction but all he did was fold his hands in his lap and stare down at the floor.

"I've been thinking about Johnny and Dally a lot lately," Ponyboy replied before running his fingers through his hair, "I'm really always thinking about Dally and Johnny." Sandy nodded and was about to stand up to carry Kayla back to the bedroom when Ponyboy reached up and grabbed Sandy's hand.

"Sandy, can I talk to you about something?" Ponyboy asked. Sandy nodded and sat back down as Ponyboy told her about everything that had happened during the last week. After he finished he watched Sandy, waiting impatiently for her response.

For a minute all Sandy could do was watch him with a surprised expression on her face.

"So you felt sorry for this soc?" Sandy asked. Ponyboy nodded and looked at her.

"It was the same way I felt about Cherry, almost," Ponyboy replied, "she's different than Cherry though. She isn't as outspoken and she kissed my cheek. I don't think Cherry Valance has ever kissed a guy's cheek."

"I can guarantee you not many east side girl's have," Sandy said, winking at him.

"Are you going to tell her brother?" Sandy asked more seriously. Ponyboy just shook his head. The anger in his eyes was clear when he looked back toward Sandy.

"I don't know. I hate the socs so much, Sandy," Ponyboy said, "I need some payback. I need something so that I know this guy got what he deserved for saying those things about Johnny and Dally."

* * *

Saturday night Sodapop and Curly walked into Rusty's completely aware of all the strange looks they we're getting from every soc in the place. Everyone in the place was whispering as they made there way through the restaurant but Ponyboy had something specific he needed to do so he didn't care. It didn't take him long to find who he was looking for.

"Hi soc," Ponyboy replied, glaring down at Jake Corene who was sitting in a booth with some soc girl that Ponyboy recognized from school as a cheerleader. Curly winked at the girl and then continued to stare at her while Ponyboy spoke.

"I had a great time with your sister last night," Ponyboy said, smiling when Jake glared at him. Jake stood up to his full height which made him about a inch taller than the greaser in front of him.

"Don't talk about my family," Jake replied, getting angrier by the minute, "especially Suzie or your gonna get something you don't want." Curly just laughed as Ponyboy stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

"Yeah?" Ponyboy said, smiling at Curly, "What's a soc going to do to me?"

"Maybe I'll take her to the movies next week," Curly said, laughing at the angry look Jake shot him. Jake glanced back at Ponyboy.

"Meet me at the tracks," Jake said, "midnight. If your brave enough." Ponyboy couldn't keep the smile off his face. He knew it would work to take out the quarterback's sister.

"I'll be there, Corene," Ponyboy replied before dropping his cigarette casually on the table by the cheeseburger Jake had been eating, "just make sure you don't get lost."

* * *

Suzie was sitting in her room reading a magazine when Jake swung the door opened and glared down at her.

"Did you go out with a greaser last night, Suzie!" Jake screamed as he stepped in the room and slammed the door behind him. Suzie felt like crying. She couldn't believe that Ponyboy had told her brother and she had never been able to lie to Jake before.

"Jake it was nothing," Suzie started but Jake interrupted by screaming and punching her bedroom wall. Suzie jumped when he hit the wall.

"That's the dumbest thing you've ever done, Suzie," Jake said before walking over to the door and pushing it open, "you have completely ruined both our reputations. I'll never be able to forgive you for this." Jake walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Ponyboy was waiting at the tracks that night when Jake showed up. It was one minute after midnight. Ponyboy smiled at the taller boy when Jake stepped onto the tracks to face him.

"You actually showed, greaser," Jake replied. Ponyboy nodded just seconds before slamming his fist hard into the side of Jake's face. Jake staggered back but swung hard at Ponyboy once he got his balance back. Ponyboy ducked the punch and swung his own right into Jake's stomach. When Jake doubled over Ponyboy pushed him over onto his back onto the west side of the tracks.

* * *

A few minutes later Ponyboy walked into his room and switched the light on. He glanced down when he saw something on the floor. Tears came to his eyes when he picked up the piece of paper and remember what it was. His eyes fell on the words that had stayed at the back of his mind for the past three years. The ones that his anger made him try to forget:

_There's still lots of good in the world._

_Tell Dally, I don't think he knows._

Ponyboy laid the letter down on the bed and ran back out of the house. He didn't stop running until he was standing in front of Johnny's gravestone. He sat down on the ground in front of Johnny's grave and just started talking about everything that had happened the past week.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Ponyboy said, forcing a smile, "sitting here talking to you when you can't even answer me anymore."

"I'm torn between being the person I was before and surviving," Ponyboy finished.

"Nobody said it would be easy," Two Bit said, staring down at Ponyboy. Ponyboy jumped up and looked up at Two Bit.

"If anyone should know how hard it is it should be you," Ponyboy said, glaring at Two Bit.

"Yeah. It is hard but Dally wouldn't want you to be tough like him," Two Bit replied, returning Ponyboy's glare, "if he taught you anything it should have been that being like him has nothing to do with surviving."

* * *

The quote of course is not mine and is from the book. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you like Buffy The Vampire Slayer I am starting a new fanfiction based on. It's called Reincarnated Destiny.

Lisa


	5. Chapter 5

Suzie walked up to the two greasers standing alone by the doors of the school. She stopped in front of the one she knew as Ponyboy Curtis and slapped him as hard as she could. He just stood there staring at her afterwards, a look of shock on his face. Suzie met his look with one of the coldest looks he had ever seen.

"You knew I liked you, didn't you?" Suzie asked and then continued before he had time to answer, "do you think I enjoyed begging you to not tell me brother?" Suzie said, stepping a little closer to him. The other greaser, Curly Shepard started to step forward but Ponyboy stopped him.

"No, she has something to say to us _greasers_," Ponyboy replied, his shocked expression replaced by a cold look of his own while he stared down at the girl, "go on, soc, finish and get out of here." Now it was Suzie's turn to be surprised. She hadn't expected him to be so cold. Even when he had told her to go out with him and on the date he hadn't been that cold. Suzie was determined not to show the fear that she felt or the tears that we're dangerously close to falling.

"Your just trash, Ponyboy Curtis," Suzie said, glancing around her and finally noticing the small crowd that had gathered around them. Suzie glanced back up at him one more time before turning and walking a way.

Ponyboy watched the girl walk away wandering why he had felt sympathy for her when all she seemed to be able to see was the bad parts of him.

* * *

A few hours later Ponyboy was looking up a hill at what had once been an old church. He walked slowly up the hill with Johnny's copy of Gone With The Wind in his hands. Something about Suzie reminded him of Johnny. The way she let her feelings show so easily. Something that also reminded him of the way he had been once. Back at a time before her forgot what it was like to just try to do the best you could.

The only thing left of the church was part of one of the walls. Ponyboy made his way through the ashes and rubble to the back of the church where he sat down on the only step left and opened the book. He was determined to read the book and to try to find his way back to where he was before.

* * *

Later that night Ponyboy made his way across the tracks onto the west side. He had thought about everything that had happened the last week and he had decided that he needed to talk to Suzie. He still couldn't quite get past trying to be tough to survive but the part of him that remembered Johnny and new how important it would be to Johnny that he just tried kept him walking as he made his way down alleys behind houses, trying to make sure he wasn't seen. The west side was a beautiful neighborhood. Even at night it looked beautiful. Every street light was burning bright. On the east side there we're very few street lights left that actually worked. All the houses had beautiful paint jobs and beautiful flowers around the porches. Ponyboy knew it was most likely just because the socs had enough money to pay gardeners to make sure their yards looked beautiful.

Ponyboy was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the corvair pulling up behind him. He didn't notice at all until he saw the bright lights hit the wall of a brick home a few feet in front of him. It suddenly became clear to him that the socs in the car had kept their lights off when they turned down into the alley after him so it didn't really surprise him to see Jake Corene and a few other socs climb out of the car when he turned around. Jake and a couple of other boys pulled blades out of their pockets and began walking toward him. Ponyboy knew he didn't have a chance. He could run but he was on the west side. He had to fight them.

"Your a little out of your territory, aren't you, greaser?" Jake asked, walking closer to Ponyboy with his friend's close behind him. Ponyboy smirked at the bigger boy.

"Just looking for your sister, soc," Ponyboy replied.

Ponyboy wasn't very surprised when they all attacked him at once and after ten minutes of trying to get away he wasn't even surprised when the world around him seemed to leave him completely when the darkness surrounded him.

* * *

Suzie let out a deep sigh of relief when she walked into the front yard. She had looked in the telephone book and got the address. She had been thinking about Ponyboy ever since that morning when she had slapped him and she needed to talk to him. She wasn't sorry for what she had said to him. He had hurt her and she had decided that he had deserved that but she had heard Jake talking to some friends about paying back some greaser and Suzie had gotten the idea that the greaser he was talking about was Ponyboy Curtis.

Suzie walked up the stairs and knocked on the door loudly. It didn't take long for a tall guy to answer the door. He had dark brown hair and didn't really look much like Ponyboy. She knew the exact moment when he noticed she was a soc because a cold look came to his eyes.

"Uh..hi," Suzie said, trying not to let him see how scared she was, "my names Suzie. Is Ponyboy here?" The tall guy shook his head and Suzie just nodded.

"I really need to talk to him," Suzie continued. The older guy sighed.

"He's my brother," the older guy said, watching Suzie curiously, "I'm Darry Curtis. What do you need to talk to him about?"


	6. Chapter 6

An hour and a half later Suzie, Darry, Sodapop, Steve and Two Bit we're sitting in the waiting room at the hospital waiting for Ponyboy. After Suzie told Darry what was going on everyone had started to go out looking for Ponyboy but before they could go anywhere the hospital called and told Darry that Ponyboy was there. They found out that Ponyboy had gotten into a fight and was doing okay but he had a broken arm and a minor concussion.

It seemed like forever before Darry and Ponyboy walked out into the waiting room. Ponyboy's arm was in a cast and there was a bandage on his head. Suzie was the first one over to him. He glared down at her but Suzie met his gaze with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Ponyboy," Suzie said as tears came to her eyes, "I tried to stop this." Ponyboy nodded but still glared down at the girl. Darry had told him that Suzie had come over and had told them about Jake but it didn't change the fact that she was the reason the fight had started.

"Your sorry?" Ponyboy asked. Darry glanced at Ponyboy with a sad, confused look on his face.

"Ponyboy, she tried to help," Darry whispered, "We'll talk about it at home."

* * *

It seemed like Suzie had been sitting on the front porch for hours before Ponyboy finally came outside and sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into all of this," Ponyboy started but stopped when Suzie glared at him.

"Your not sorry," Suzie said as she tried to hold back her tears, "I'm not stupid, Ponyboy. I know you went out with me to make my brother mad and that's the only reason why you even talked to me." Ponyboy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Look, I can't take it back but I feel bad," Ponyboy said, "Look, I'm not saying I like you but I know I don't hate you because I cared when you cried on our date, remember?" Suzie nodded but didn't look at him.

"I need some help, Suzie," Ponyboy said glancing at her, "I think you could help me. I have to get past something." Suzie gave him a confused look.

"How could I help you?" Suzie asked, watching Ponyboy's face for his reaction.

"I'm sure you've heard about my friends," Ponyboy said and continued once Suzie nodded, "I blame all socs for that." Suzie glanced down at the ground.

"Even me?" Suzie asked. Ponyboy nodded and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket.

"Yeah. Even you," Ponyboy replied, "or at least I thought I blamed you too."

* * *

For the rest of the night Suzie sat on the porch with Ponyboy listening to him talk about Johnny and Dallas and everything that happened the night they died. Once he was finished Suzie had no doubt that Ponyboy was right. Dallas and Johnny really we're heros.

The next few weeks went by quickly. Suzie and Ponyboy spent every minute they could get together. Suzie would sneak out at night and meet Ponyboy at the movies or they would meet at the tracks and go to a party.Sometimes they would just go back to his house watch television and eat chocolate cake. It was on a night like this that Suzie came back home, climbed through her bedroom window and found her parents sitting on the edge of her bed. It wasn't something that she had expected to happen that night but it didn't really surprise her either.

Like usual, her mother just glared at her from the bed while her father did all the talking.

"Jake told us about the boy you've been sneaking out to see," Mr. Corene started, "he's not good enough for you. We want better for you. You have to stop this now." Suzie shook her head.

"He is good for me," Suzie said looking at her parents sympathetically, "how can you say he's not when you don't even know him?"

"He will never amount to anything," Mr. Corene continued, "You know that and we know that. This ends now!" Suzie's father turned to leave the room but was stopped by the next thing Suzie said.

"It will not, daddy," Suzie said glaring at her father when he turned back to face her. She stood her ground even when she noticed that his face was turning red with anger, "I'm not going to end it. I care about him and he will amount to something. He's smart and amazing."

For the first time Suzie had ever heard in an argument her mother finally spoke.

"If you want to continue this charade with this worthless boy fine but you will leave this house if you do," Mrs. Corene said, anger apparent in her voice as she turned and walked from the room with her husband following her.

* * *

Suzie sat her bags down by the bed and sat on the edge of it. Ponyboy was standing in the doorway watching her. Suzie smiled at him and he walked over to her, leaning down to kiss her softly. Suzie smiled when he pulled back.

"Thank your brother's for me," Suzie said, smiling up at him, "I'll be out of here as soon as possible. I promise." Ponyboy shook his head and put his arms around her as he sat down beside her.

"Don't worry about it," Ponyboy replied, winking at her, "you walked out of your house for a greaser. You tried to warn me about Jake. You can stay as long as you want."

Later that night they we're laying in bed. Ponyboy's arms we're wrapped around Suzie and her head was resting on his shoulder. The next day was a big day since it was the day Ponyboy was going to graduate. He was almost asleep when Suzie asked him a question that kept him wide awake for the rest of the night.

"You said you don't hate me," Suzie asked sleepily, "but do you love me? I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

Ponyboy sat on the stage with the rest of the senior class. Sodapop, Darry, Steve, Two-Bit, Kayla, Katrina, Suzie and Sandy all sat in the front roll. Darry had a huge smile on his face that made Ponyboy smile too. He knew why Darry was smiling because he was smiling for the same reason. He was going to be someone some day. He had just that day got his acceptance letter to a state college and he was the class valedictorian. Which was why the principal was talking about him right now, announcing his name and it was why he was walking over to the microphone to give his speech. The one he hadn't even written down because he had known he didn't have to. He had known exactly what he was going to say weeks earlier. He smiled over the podium and down at his friend's and family before he began.

"Hero's aren't always obvious. Most of the time they are the ones that are the least expected to be heroic. They don't even know when they do whatever makes them heroes," Ponyboy said, glancing down at Darry before continuing, "my brother, Darry is a hero. He's a hero because he would do anything for me and Sodapop. Just like Sodapop's a hero because he would do anything for me or Darry but they aren't the kind of hero's I'm talking about. I'm talking about the kind of heroes that go so far that they can never come back from it." Ponyboy looked out at all the socs in the audience before he continued. He knew a lot of them would not agree with what he was about to say but it was his chance to speak his mind and he was going to take it.

"Dallas Winston was just a big city boy trying to survive but three years ago he died. He died after he saved the person he cared about the most," Ponyboy said watching the shocked reactions on most of the audiences faces.

"I thought I understood him right away but I was wrong. He thought he had to be tough to survive but being tough only got him killed," Ponyboy continued, "but even after I figured this out I thought about someone else, Johnny Cade. Johnny was just a sweet boy but still he died. He died because he was too soft."

"I couldn't decided who I should be like. That's what's been bothering me these last few years," Ponyboy said before going on to finish his speech, "I've decided it's best to be both. To be tough when you have to, like Dally, but still be soft when you have to, like Johnny. You just have to 'stay gold' as long as you can."

* * *

That night Suzie was just about to doze off when she heard the whisper. Barely loud enough for her to hear but still there.

"I do," Ponyboy said softly in her ear. Suzie smiled as she cuddled closer to him. She didn't have to ask what he meant. She already knew.


End file.
